Jacob Black, Plus One
by Ciiirce
Summary: Bella and Edward are getting married. And Jacob's heart is breaking. He got his invitation, Jacob Black, plus one. But he's not going. And anyway, who would he take? JacobXOC Oneshot. Read and Review!


**Even though I'm a Bella/Edward fan, I always felt sorry for Jacob, and thought he deserved a happy ending too. So I wrote this. It's my first attempt at a Twilight fanfic, so I apologise if it's awful, but I thing it turned out okay. I had to change one little thing, though. As well as the note Edward sent at the end of 'Eclipse', Edward sent a wedding invitation too. Just that one little change, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do own this plot!**

* * *

Rain trickles down my face. In earlier days, it would probably have mingled with tears, but I passed that stage long ago. Now, there are no tears. Only a consistent, dull, throbbing pain inside my chest.

I am in his human form, for no reason that I can think of. I could sacrifice it, I know that. It would be easier that way. The pain would disappear. I could become a wolf forever. But that would mean that the bloodsucker won.

_But he already has_, says a voice inside me. _He has already won everything. What will your human form matter? He has Bella. She made her choice. And she chose him._

I suddenly remember what day it is, and he pain inside my chest intensifies, until it feels like it is tearing me up inside.

Today is the day of the wedding.

I got my invitation, but I am not going. Why would I? Why would I want to see the love of my life give herself to that filthy vampire? Forever.

Forever.

Forever is a very long time.

And I know that I will feel this pain forever. I was in love with her. And she loved me. I was her human soul mate. If she had never met the bloodsucker, it might be our wedding that was about to happen today.

But it isn't.

And it never will be.

I can't hear the rest of the pack so they must be in their human forms. I'm glad. I know they don't have time for my thoughts. Leah made that clear, before I left. And when they do, they pity me. I hate seeing myself through their eyes. They make me seem weak, vulnerable. That is how I feel, I guess, when I think about Bella. But I would never let it show.

Bella.

Even just thinking her name sends a fresh wave of pain through me. I just a few days - a few hours, maybe - she would become one of them. A vampire.

A filthy, bloodsucking vampire.

It's early in the morning, I don't know the exact time, but the wedding will be in a few hours, the invitation said that it starts at two. Jacob Black, plus one. Plus who? I ask. Who would I want to bring? A member of the pack? Billy? Everyone I know has a grudge against vampires. Myself included.

The forest around me is green, green and wet. The weather seems to reflect my mood.

I hope it clears up for the wedding.

The bloodsucker can't go out in the sun, and the invitation said something about an outdoor ceremony. Maybe that would delay it.

Not that it would make any difference.

The rock I am sitting on is wet, and I can feel the damp soaking through my trousers. I am not wearing a top, just an inconvenience to carry around when I am in my wolf form.

An inconvenience.

Like the bloodsucker.

Maybe if I got rid of him, Bella would love me. She might come to e for comfort again. We would be free to be together. Forever.

But then reality sinks in. It wouldn't be like that, at all. She would hate me, and his family would kill me.

Then again, even death would be better than this.

I bury my face in my hands. It is a moment before I hear it.

"Hello?"

A voice in the woods. I stand up, preparing to phase, if I needed to. "Who's there?" I called.

"Hello? Is somebody there? Please, I need help."

I start to move towards the voice, it sounds human and, if I am not very much mistaken, female. I push back the branches, to reveal a clearing, and a girl standing in the middle of it.

She has her back to me, so I could only see the long, chocolate brown curls rippling down it. Now, she's heard me, and she turns around.

My heart nearly stops.

She is beautiful.

Her curly locks frame a delicate-looking, pale skinned face, with massive, hazel eyes, a ski-jump nose and full lips. Her eyelashes are long, her cheekbones high, and she has a sprinkling of freckles across her nose. She looks slightly younger than me, maybe fifteen or so. Her build is slim, and she is about five foot six or so.

I have to be with her.

It is like being hit with a ton of bricks, but in a nice way, if that's possible. Every cell of my body seems to draw me towards her, and I feel like, although I don't even know her name, I can't live without her. The gaping hole my chest disappears, and I am whole again.

So this is what imprinting feels like.

"Uh, uh, hi," I say, cursing myself for tripping over my words.

"Uh, hi," she replies. Her eyes widen as she looked at me, and her cheeks turn pink. I realise what I must look like, tall, dirty, and shirtless, in the middle of the woods. That leads me to wonder what she was doing here herself.

"Umm, why are you out here? In the woods, I mean?" I ask, again annoyed with my lack of articulacy.

She goes a deeper shade of red. "Umm, this is going to sound stupid, but I'm kind of outdoorsy, and I went for a walk this morning, but I… err, got lost," she explains, embarrassed. "I'm new to Forks."

"Really? I'm from the La Push reservation, I can show you out of here," I say, glad to have an excuse to spend time with her. Then I remember the invitation, and I decide to do something crazy. "Hey, I'm going to a wedding today, and I can take someone with me. I was wondering, do you want to come?"

"Umm, yeah, okay. That'd be great!" she says, looking up into my eyes. "I'm Ellie, by the way. Ellie Thompson."

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Black," I say.

As we walk away, towards Forks, our hands meet. And I realise, as I look into her eyes, that I'm happy for Bella. I will always love her, but now, when I'm with Ellie, it doesn't hurt as much. Barely at all, actually.

I'll get over her. I know I will.

Because I've found my missing piece.

A grin plays around my lips.

I've found my Plus One.

**

* * *

**

**So, what did you think? Review, please!**


End file.
